Darkhold Chronicles
by lukadarkwater
Summary: Darkhold Chronicles is a genderswap fanfic based around The Blackrock Chronicles written by myself and ShadowDragonia on DA!
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow's Writing:**

Away.

Far away.

Far from them, far from everyone! Just leave me be!

Gweniver shook her head, attempting to clear her thoughts. The young woman leaned back against a large oak tree, staring up into the bright blue sky, her dark blue eyes, distant, already lost in thought once more as the wind gently blew against her short brown hair, along with the slightly lighter tuft of hair in the front above her left eye. The young mage sighed to herself before dusting some grass off of her dark brown pants, adjusting her brown shirt and long black cloak as she stood once more, frowning under her black face mask while she glanced around her current location.

"Well then." Gweniver mumbled to herself, "Where exactly should I head to now?"

Gweniver took only a few steps forward before stopping once more, a sound behind her catching her immediate attention. The mage glanced over her shoulder, attempting not to alert whatever was behind her, though such a tactic quickly proved useless as Gweniver was forced to swiftly turn and bring her Dark Matter pickaxe forward, smacking it against the Creeper advancing towards her to knock it away just as it was about to blow up. The force of the explosion threw Gweniver back, smacking her against another oak tree, though she quickly recovered, standing before the crater left by the Creeper.

"Hah! You'll have to try harder than that, Creeper!" Gweniver cheered mockingly at the hole in the ground.

The newly proud of herself mage happily turned from the hole and continued walking towards the clearing ahead of her, spotting a river in the distance, merrily twirling her pickaxe while she walked. As she approached the water's edge, a sudden large splash from the center of the river sent the mage jumping back, frantically looking around, positive she had saw something fall into the water, but what and from where she couldn't be sure.

Gweniver continued watching the water closely, slowly considering the possibility that maybe she had imagined this. However, all doubt was washed aside as a red haired man burst through the still water and began swimming towards the edge, exhaustively panting as he reached the shore, laying face first against the river bank while attempting to catch his breath.

"...Hello?" Gweniver asked, staring down at the stranger, finally confirming that though the colors were close, his hair was actually quite short and just happened to match the short red cloak fastened around his shoulders.

The man, still laying on the ground, turned his head to look up at Gweniver, his bright blue eyes full of confusion, almost as confusing as the smudged purple paint on his cheek Gweniver noticed. She found herself staring back at this stranger for longer than intended while waiting for him to answer, or to say anything at this point.

Finally a large smile crossed the confused man's face as he cheered up at Gweniver, "Hey, Good lookin! What's cookin?"

"Excuse me?!" Gweniver snapped, calming as the stranger instantly began apologizing.

"Sorry! Didn't mean that... or I did... sort of. I'm not really sure actually." The man paused for a moment before pushing himself up to a sitting position, pouting a bit as he seemed to fall into deep thought.

Gweniver found herself staring at this stranger even more, almost as confused as he was, though she managed to ask, "Who exactly are you?"

The man looked back up at her, a blank stare on his face for only a moment before that same big smile reappeared as he replied, "You know, I'm not really sure about that either. I think... Zach? Yeah, Zach sounds right, I think... maybe. Zachs a good name, right?"

"I suppose." Gweniver responded before asking, "I don't suppose you have any idea where you came from then? It appeared as though you fell out of the sky, but there is nothing above the river for you to have fallen off of..." Gweniver released an exasperated sigh as she found Zach staring back at her, clearly still confused. Rolling her eyes a bit, Gweniver forced a smile, though unseen behind her mask, and offered her hand to Zach to help him up, which he happily accepted.

"Thanks a lot, Miss...uh..." Zach paused, unsure if her name was something else he could not remember or if he had simply never met her before.

"Gweniver." She answered, receiving that big smile from him once more.

"Thanks a lot, Gwen!" Zach cheered, shaking her hand vigorously.

"Gweniver." She corrected him, slightly annoyed. "So you really have no idea who you are? Nothing other than your name?"

Zach shrugged his shoulders before rubbing the back of his head. "It's a bit of a blur to be honest. Guess I hit my head on something, or... I dunno. I don't really have much of anything actually." Zach admitted as he glanced over himself. Aside from his red cloak, grey shit, black pants and brown boots, he was right, he really had nothing else, not even his memories. Zach fell silent as that realization finally sank in, a sad smile crossing his previously overly happy face.

Gweniver felt a knot form in her chest as she couldn't help but pity the poor man. Though the feeling passed quicker than she thought it would as he suddenly grabbed her hand and begged, "Can I please stay with you?"

"W-what?!" Gweniver yelped, pulling her hand away. "No, no you cannot! We don't even know each other and more importantly, I don't have anywhere for us to stay!" She paused as Zach stared back at her, once more looking quite confused. Gweniver sighed and continued with, "I'm in the process of finding somewhere new to live, Zach. I do not have a home for you to stay in at the moment."

"Perfect!" Zach suddenly cheered, catching Gweniver a bit off guard, "That's perfect, Gwen. We're in the same boat. We're both homeless, so lets be homeless together!"

Gweniver stared blankly back at him, more confused than ever. Finally she shook her head while stating, "You... you are very strange, Zach. Very, very strange."

_**Author's Notes!**_

_**Hey guys! Luka here dropping a new fic!"The Darkhold Chronicles" is a collab fanfic series between myself and ShadowDragonia ( ) over on DeviantART**_

The Darkhold Chronicles is a genderswap fanfic based around The Blackrock Chronicles

_**Basically, Shadow will write one chapter and then I will write the other! I will be posting both sides on here since she doesn't have a FF. So, so follow her on DA if you have one! She also made the cover art so you should really show her some love :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Luka's Part_**

"So, where are we gonna build our new house, huh Gwen?" Zach asked, as they started off together.

"Gweniver!" The mage snapped back, and after taking a steadying breath said, "I was thinking we could build somewhere around here." Gesturing to the grassy slope they were standing on that ended just before a large lake. "We will need to mark out a space that will be big enough with dirt first and then we can get on with building the actual thing. I was thinking about making it out of Nether brick, but seeing as I don't have any, we might have to rethink that.

She walked forwards a few paces and held up her fingers, mapping out the house in her mind. "What if we start-"

"Mushrooms!" Gweniver was pulled from her train of though, as Zach raced down the hill towards a patch of mushrooms that were growing underneath a tree.

Gweniver stared down at the boy with amazement. With a shake of her head, she turned back around and started to clear the space she had mapped out in her head.

Some time later, after most of the clearing was done, Zach jogged back up beside her, his arms full of mushrooms.

"Sorry about that," he said, flashing her an easy grin, "When I saw these little guys I just felt the urge to grab some. What were you saying, Gewn?"

"It is GWEN-A-VER! I was saying we could make it here, if that is ok with you?"

"Sure! Sounds good to me!"

"Good, now go take this dirt and make us some walls so we don't get killed by creepers when it gets dark."

"Wait, didn't you just dig that up?"

Gweniver glared at him, "I mean if you want to get eaten by a spider tonight, be my guest. I, however- Zach what's wrong?"

At the word 'spider' Zach had grown unnaturally pale and had begun to look around nervously. "Did you just say sp-spiders?"

"Yes, you don't remember the giant spiders that spawn at night?"

Zach shook his head violently, "No that is something I don't remember at all."

"You don't need to be scared, they are pretty weak when it comes to fighting them."

Zach shivered, "Spiders are evil. Besides, I don't have anything to fight them with!"

Gweniver sighed, "Here, let me set up my condenser and I will make you a sword or something."

"What is a condenser?" Zach asked, as the mage set down the blue and green marked box in front of her.

"The condenser is a magical box that can use the energy of one item to transform it into other items. It is very handy because with it, you can basically mass-produce anything you want after you gather the base items. Different items require different amounts of energy. Like if I wanted to mass-produce a stick, it would be really easy to do and I wouldn't have to collect a lot of items to use for power. However, if I wanted to mass-produce say, a diamond, I would have to gather a lot of stuff to throw in there to give it the high amounts of energy it would require. We are lucky though because," she fished around in the small black bag at her waist, "while with S- well with my former 'employer', I was able to gather a lot of very useful items. So we basically have enough stuff to mass produce anything we want!" Gweniver finished proudly, expecting to hear Zach's excited exclamation but all she got was silence.

She whirled around and saw that he was working on a dirt wall. "Zach!" She snapped.

He looked over his shoulder at her while trying to place a block "Oh hey, are you finished explaining all that stuff? I didn't want any spiders attacking me while you were too busy to defend me, so I decided to go ahead and build this wall."

Gweniver ran her hand through her hair wondering how anyone could be that much of an airhead, before turning back to the condenser and putting the iron into, starting the compressing process.

After obtaining the amount of iron she needed, she quickly fashioned a crafting table and set about making him a sword.

"Here Zach," she called over her shoulder, "I've made you a sword. "

Zach placed his last bit of dirt in the wall, completely closing in their little camp and came trotting over.

"Here," Gweniver said, and held the sword out carefully.

"Thanks, Gwen," Flashing her a smile as she glared at the use of her shortened name, and took the sword.

"There, now you can go defend the camp while I start setting up a some -what decent camp. We also need to decide what we are going to build our house out of. Do you have any preferences?"

"Nope! Just pick something awesome!" He called over his shoulder, already half way to the wall.

Gweniver sighed, "Does this boy have any cares at all?" Shaking her head, she began to set out a furnace and started cooking some food.

Her quiet cooking session was interrupted, however, by a yell that she was now becoming very familiar with and the sight of Zach scrambling to get over the wall he had made.

"Gwen! Help! There is a spider that is trying to eat me!" he gasped in panic, flopping against the wall.

"Kill it then." She called; turning back to her food to make sure it didn't burn.

"With what?!"

"I made you a sword! Use it!" She said, irritated.

"Oh yeah!" Zach dropped down behind the wall and she heard him give a wild battle call before seeing his sword wave up above the wall and charge away.

She listened as he battled the spider and smiled slightly when she heard his whoop of delight and the sounds as the spider died.

"Gwen! Gwen look! I did it! I killed the spider!" Zach vaulted over the wall and raced towards her.

When he reached her, he shoved a little piece of string in her face, his eyes shining bright with excitement. "Look! It even dropped this and an eye too! But I didn't want to hold that 'cause it's kinda gross! But still! I killed the spider!"

His child-like happiness stopped the sarcastic comment that had been perched on her tongue and instead she said "Good job Zach. Now I know we will sleep safely tonight, protected by our mighty spider slayer."

His grin got even bigger and he walked back towards the wall, holding up his string like a victory trophy.

_**Author's Notes!**_

_**Hey guys! Luka here dropping a new fic!"The Darkhold Chronicles" is a collab fanfic series between myself and ShadowDragonia ( ) over on DeviantART**_

_**The Darkhold Chronicles is a genderswap fanfic based around The Blackrock Chronicles**_

_**Basically, Shadow will write one chapter and then I will write the other! I will be posting both sides on here since she doesn't have a FF. So, so follow her on DA if you have one! She also made the cover art so you should really show her some love :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Gwen? Are you awake yet?"

Gweniver groaned in annoyance while Zach continued to repeatedly poke her in the shoulder.

"Gwen? Hey, Gwen! I really need you to wake up now!" Zach paused for a moment as he saw Gweniver move slightly, pouting a bit when she didn't sit up. "Hey, Gwen!"

"What?!" She snapped, sitting up quickly on the grassy ground, knocking a surprised Zach backwards. "What do you want, Zach?!"

Zach pushed himself back up, smiling sheepishly towards Gweniver. "Morning!" He cheered happily before pointing over to the shabby door they had thrown up at the entrance to their make-shift dirt dwelling, "So, there's a thing outside, a big thing. I'm not really sure what the thing is but I think it wants in here..."

"A thing?" Gweniver asked, staring back at Zach for a moment in silence before dropping her forehead into the palm of her hand while muttering, "I gave you a sword for a reason, Zach. If it's a dangerous thing, kill it. If it's not dangerous, then who cares?"

"But...it looks like a gross thing! I don't know if a sword could even hit it!"

"Just go deal with it!" Gweniver ordered as she began digging through the black bag she kept at her side, ignoring the pouting whimpers from Zach as he hesitantly moved towards the door with his sword.

Gweniver calmed herself rather quickly as she searched through her bag, removing a few pieces of chicken and coal, placing them into the furnace before looking over some of her other random materials stored in the magical bag. She also removed her emerald colored sword and a few more torches before finally closing the bag.

As she took the cooked chicken from the furnace, Gweniver couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy as she realized it had grown just a tad too quiet.

"Zach?" She called, grabbing her sword and heading over to the door, "Zach, are you okay?"

Gweniver peeked out from behind the front door and instantly covered her masked mouth with her free hand in an attempt to stop herself from laughing as she spotted Zach attempting to wipe off the random splashes of green slime stuck to his hands and clothes.

"Gwen..." Zach groaned sadly, "The gross thing was really slimy..."

She could no longer stop herself. As Gweniver toppled over, holding her stomach from laughing so much, she gasped, "Zach, just..." Pausing for a moment to try to calm herself and catch her breath, Gweniver finally suggested, "Just go down to the Lake and wash it off. But yes, the gross thing was probably a Slime, and they are very slimy..." She began giggling again as Zach turned and headed down towards the Lake to wash up.

Once Zach returned, no longer covered in slime, Gweniver handed him a piece of the chicken while saying, "Here, breakfast. Now I was thinking, though the dirt walls work well enough to keep monsters and other creatures out, I would really like to have a roof over my head sooner rather than later with some walls built from something a bit more durable. Yesterday before I found you, I spotted a Volcano not far from here and I was thinking... What's wrong?" Gweniver turned to Zach who was currently staring at the piece of chicken in his hand as if it were the most terrifying thing he had ever seen.

"Zach?"

"Oh, sorry!" Zach snapped back to attention, flashing Gweniver the most awkwardly uncomfortable grin he had given her thus far. "I just, do you have any food that... that isn't, this?"

"That isn't... meat?" Gweniver asked, Zach nodding in response. "I'm not sure... hold on." She reached down to her bag, searching through it's contents once more, finally closing the bag and turning to Zach apologetically, "I'm sorry, Zach. I don't have anything else."

"It's fine, I'll find something. Thanks, Gwen." Zach handed the chicken back to Gweniver, that happy smile of his returning once more. "So, something about a Volcano? We're not moving into a Volcano, are we? That would be really hot, and probably dangerous, but mostly hot."

"No, we're not living in a Volcano. We're going to go dig up some of the Basalt from around the Volcano and bring it back here to build a proper place to stay in. Understand?" Gweniver explained, grinning under her mask as Zach slowly nodded. "Good. Now let's go."

"Gwen!"

"Watch out!" Gweniver yelled back at Zach, flinching as a Skeletons arrow nearly hit him.

The two continued running forward towards the light of the Volcano shining not far in the distance, attempting their best to avoid the arrows flying past their heads from the Skeletons currently chasing them through the forest.

Spotting a cluster of trees near the edge of the woods, Gweniver motioned for Zach to follow her as she broke away, rushing over to hide behind the trees, with Zach joining her seconds later.

"Why...are we stopping?" Zach managed to ask while trying to catch his breath.

Gweniver moved to the edge of the tree cluster, her sword gripped in one hand with her pickaxe tightly held in the other. She whispered back, "Get your sword ready and move to the other side of the trees to flank them."

"Oh...okay..." Zach cautiously slid to the side of the trees, waiting for Gweniver's signal.

Suddenly, one of the Skeletons appeared in front of Gweniver, though it's time was short lived as the mage brought her pickaxe up in an arc, smacking into the skull of her foe and knocking it to the side as she stepped forward with her sword, slicing it into a second Skeleton behind the first.

Zach managed to surprise one of the Skeletons, taking it out quickly enough with his own sword. Though any pride towards his victory was soon over shadowed as Zach found himself frozen in awe as he watched Gweniver shatter through two more Skeleton's skulls with her Dark Matter Pickaxe before bringing her sword around and slicing through a Zombie, finishing her assault by slamming her pickaxe into the back of a giant spider that had foolishly joined the fight.

Gweniver yanked her pickaxe out of the spider, kicking it's corpse aside while scanning the trees around them for any remaining enemies. Satisfied as she found no more threats, Gweniver turned to Zach, a bit shocked to find him staring back at her dumbfounded.

"Zach? Are you okay?" Gweniver asked, walking over to Zach and looking him over to see if he had gotten hurt only to find herself attempting to jump back as Zach leaped forward, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"That was awesome!" Zach exclaimed, smiling brightly with excitement. "You're amazing, Gwen!"

Gweniver instantly pull back from Zach, her cheeks darkening slightly above her mask as she walked past him and towards the Volcano while stating, "It..it was nothing. Come on, I don't see anymore monsters. Let's just mine up some Basalt and get back before that changes."

"Okay!" Zach cheered, running up next to Gweniver and looking around at the base of the Volcano as she pulled out her pickaxe, finally realizing something they had both overlooked. "Uh, Gwen? I don't have a pickaxe."

"That's fine. My Dark Matter Pickaxe will make short work of this. Just keep watch for monsters."

"Right!" Zach raced further up the side of the Volcano to get a better view of the surrounding area, scanning the edges of the surrounding forests for any movement before investigating the Volcano itself, making a discovering he could not stop himself from informing Gweniver about.

"Hey, Gwen! Gwen!" He called down to her, "This Volcano is tiny! It's like a baby Volcano! It's so cute!"

_**Author's Notes!**_

_**Hey guys! Luka here dropping a new fic!"The Darkhold Chronicles" is a collab fanfic series between myself and ShadowDragonia ( ) over on DeviantART**_

_**The Darkhold Chronicles is a genderswap fanfic based around The Blackrock Chronicles**_

_**Basically, Shadow will write one chapter and then I will write the other! I will be posting both sides on here since she doesn't have a FF. So, so follow her on DA if you have one! She also made the cover art so you guys should really show her some love :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Right! I think that will just about do it!" Gweniver exclaimed, stepping back from the hole she had dug in the side of the volcano.  
"Zach!" She called up to where the red head had given up on watching for monsters and was flicking bits of wood and grass into the lava "It's time to head home!"  
He sprung to his feet, said a quick goodbye to the lava, and bounded down to her.  
"Did you really mine all the basalt we will need that fast?" he asked, sounding amazed  
"That is the wonderful thing about a condenser; you only need a few pieces of something and you can basically have an unlimited supply of it."  
"Wow, that's awesome! Hey Gwen, can you teach me to do magic like you?"  
"My name is Gweniver! And why do you need to learn magic anyway?"  
Zach shrugged, reaching back over his shoulder to help the smaller girl over a large fallen tree. "I just think it would be cool to learn and you seem to know everything about it."  
Gweniver puffed out her chest a little, "Well, I wouldn't say I know everything, but I know a fair bit. What would you like to do? Like do you want to start working with dark matter or do you want to focus on transformation stuff like with a philosopher's stone or… Zach? What are you doing?"  
The mage came to a halt as she looked back and saw Zach rubbing his ear in apparent irritation.  
"Do you hear something?" He asked, still rubbing his ear.  
Gweinver focused on her hearing, but she couldn't detect anything out of ordinary in the natural sounds of the forest.  
"No, not really. What are you hearing?"  
Zach shrugged "Dunno, it's kind of like a faint buzzing. Oh well, let's get home!"  
Gweniver sighed and followed after Zach, who was walking ahead of her.  
"So, anyway, as I was saying you could focus on transformation if you wanted. It's pretty easy to make a philosopher's stone and then you could have an easy way of getting anim-" she stopped short as Zach filched and clapped a hand over his ear in surprise.  
"ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T HEAR ANYTHING!?" Zach yelled, still cupping his ears.  
"Only your yelling! Take your hands off of your ears!" Gweniver called back, taking a step away from the yelling boy.  
"WHAT?!" He asked, unable to hear through his own hands.  
"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF YOUR EARS!" She screamed in Zack's face, causing him to stumble back a few feet.  
"BUT IT'S SO LOUD!"  
"YOU'RE THE ONLY LOUD ONE HERE!"  
He gingerly took one hand off of his ear and then the other, looking around nervously all the while.  
"Well, it is a lot quieter."  
"Good, now what were you even hearing?"  
He shrugged, blue eyes dark with confusion. "Just like a whole lot of people all talking at the same time. It was weird because isn't it only us around here?"  
"Yes, I don't think anyone knows we are here yet. Also, I haven't heard a word out of anyone but you. Are you sure it was voices?"  
He nodded and then gasped. He crouched down and grabbed Gweniver by the shoulders, pulling her face close to his.  
"What if I've gone crazy, Gwen?! What if the voices are all in my head?!"  
Gweniver started at his wide blue eyes, feeling only utter shock. Suddenly, she was no longer able to contain it, and burst out laughing.  
"Yo- you thi- hahaha-you just realized you were crazy? I-bhahaha- I could have told you that a long time ago." She gasped between laughing, wiping her hand across her face to catch the tears that were falling from her extreme laughter.  
Zach huffed and crossed his arms in anger.  
"I don't really think this is something to be laughing about, Gwen."  
His anger only made her laugh harder, however.  
"Oh, but it is! That is what makes it funny!"  
Zach walked away in a huff, leaving the mage to calm herself down. Once she could stand up straight again, she walked over to where Zach was pouting.  
"Sorry Zach, I shouldn't have laughed that hard. But, to be fair, that was so-"  
"Shh!" Zach held his hand up in front of her face, causing her to stumble backwards.  
"Wh-"  
"I said SHHH!" Zach said, pressing a finger to his lips.  
Gweniver watched as he got down on his hands and knees and pressed his ear to a mushroom that was growing under one of the trees.  
He remained that way for a moment, his brow furrowed in concentration and tongue sticking out slightly, before leaping to his feet.  
"Gwen! I figured it out!"  
"Figured what out?"  
"The voices I've been hearing aren't from inside my head! They are from these little guys!" he said, and gestured proudly at the mushrooms.  
Gweniver looked slowly from his smiling proud face to the ordinary brown mushrooms on the ground.  
"So, you can hear the mushrooms- um- talking?"  
"Yes! Isn't it great! It means I'm not crazy!" he beamed.  
Gweniver ran her hand through her hair once again "Yup, totally not crazy at all."

_**Author's Notes!**_

_**Hey guys! Luka here dropping a new fic!"The Darkhold Chronicles" is a collab fanfic series between myself and ShadowDragonia ( ) over on DeviantART**_

_**The Darkhold Chronicles is a genderswap fanfic based around The Blackrock Chronicles**_

_**Basically, Shadow will write one chapter and then I will write the other! I will be posting both sides on here since she doesn't have a FF. So, so follow her on DA if you have one! She also made the cover art so you guys should really show her some love :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

Zach stretched out on his back, yawning a bit as he stared up at the sky and watched the clouds pass over head, taking a few minutes of rest after having cleared the dirt walls from their temporary camp to make room for the basalt they had collected.

After letting out yet another yawn, Zach turned his head to the side, watching as Gweniver continued sorting random objects out of her bag and placing certain items into the chest she had crafted next to the Condenser as the Furnace continued cooking whatever it was she had placed within it.

"Hey, Gwen. How much longer is your magic box going to take to make the bricks?" Zach called over to her before yawning slightly once more.

"It's Gweniver." She corrected him, yet again, "And the Condenser won't take too long as soon as I find the right materials to put into it. I'd rather not waste anything valuable on creating bricks."

"What's the big deals? If it can make a bunch of anything by placing other stuff in it, then can't you just remake whatever you use with something else?"

"Yes and no." Gweniver responded before pulling out a gemstone and a stick from her bag and turning towards Zach while holding the items up for him to see. "You see these? The Condenser works with EE, or Equivalent Exchange. Every item in our world has a value in EE. Some things have a much higher value than others and so when their value is exchanged for something with a lower value, we can make more of the less valuable item. Like this gemstone, it is extremely valuable and worth a lot of EE. However, this stick has a very low value. If I placed these into the Condenser, I could use the gemstone to make hundreds, possibly thousands of stick, but I would need to find thousands of sticks if I wanted to exchange them for a new gemstone. Understand?"

Zach stared back at her for a moment, his eyes traveling from the stick to the gemstone to the Condenser and finally back to Gweniver before asking, "So... are the bricks ready yet?"

Gweniver huffed and threw the stick over Zach's head before turning back to the chest and continuing to sort through her bag, "I thought you said you wanted to learn about magic!"

"I do!" Zach demanded while pushing himself up to a sitting position. "You put a thing into the magic box and you get another thing, I got, sort of... That's kind of boring magic though. Can't you make stuff that shoots fireballs or something? You know, cool stuff!"

"Because having an unlimited supply of whatever you want is so boring..." Gweniver mumbled to herself before finally finding what she was looking for in her bag.

Gweniver proudly pulled the strange, dark colored square contraption out of her magical bag and placed it on the ground next to the Condenser before pulling three more, light colored block shapes out of the bag and placing them around the first box. Gweniver checked over her new creation to make sure everything was working properly, smirking a bit under her mask as she spotting Zach staring at the new sight in amazement.

"Impressed now?" Gweniver asked him, a bit mockingly, "These three Collectors will now draw in energy from the sun, or any light source around them and transfer that energy into this Relay. The Relay will feed the energy directly into the Condenser, providing an unlimited source of energy for the Condenser, as long as there is light for the Collectors of course. Pretty cool, isn't it?"

"So, they're like Solar Panels?"

"NO!" Gweniver snapped, "I mean... Yes, they draw energy from the sun, but they're so much better than silly Solar Panels. We can do so much more with this energy. We could even eventually use it to create you something to shoot fireballs."

"Really?!" Zach leaped up in excitement, only to feel his head spin before stumbling backwards, falling back to the ground.

"Zach!" Gweniver yelled, racing over to him, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Zach rubbed his eyes before pushing himself back up. Sitting now, he looked up towards Gweniver, blinking a few times before responding, "Yeah, not really sure to be honest. Everything just kind of started spinning really fast and I got really dizzy..."

Gweniver stared back at him for a moment before his words finally hit her, though the convenient timing of his stomach growling at the both of them may had helped.

With a short sigh, Gweniver asked, "You never found anything to eat, did you?"

"...uh...no." Zach replied, a sheepish smile creeping across his face.

Gweniver rolled her eyes as she walked back over to the Condenser, checking over the amount of energy it had stored thus far and placing a Basalt brick she had already crafted earlier into the main slot of the Condenser. She then grabbed her sword she had left next to the chest and turned to Zach.

"Stay here, Zach, and for the love of everything don't touch anything. The Condenser is creating bricks, it should have plenty by the time I get back. I'll go see if I can find you something to eat. I think I remember passing an Apple Tree the other day."  
With that said, Gweniver headed down the hill and towards the woods to search for food.

Jumping over a small stream, Gweniver hurried back towards the base, the sun quickly setting behind her. It had taken her much longer than she thought it would to locate some food for her vegetarian friend. Her bag now full of apples and a few seeds she had found along the way, Gweniver raced back home, praying everything was still fine.

As Gweniver crossed the tree line and entered the field before their base, she froze, staring at the dark brick walls on the top of the hill. More confused than worried now, she continued up the hill, locating the door and slowly stepped inside.

The walls formed a complete square, all sides tall enough to keep out monsters while protecting anything within. Each wall was lit with a torch, as well as a circle of torches around the Condenser and the Collectors. Lastly, Gweniver located Zach sitting on the ground next to a bed by the chest and furnace, poking the ground with the stick she had thrown at him earlier.

Zach looked up as he noticed Gweniver walking closer, that big grin of his returning instantly.

"Welcome back, Gwen!"

"My name..." Gweniver sighed and shook her head before looking back at Zach, "Did you do all of this?"

"Yeah! Took me a while though, kept falling over, but I think I followed where you marked out the walls close enough. I also figured we could use some beds but you only had enough wool in your chest for one. I took your sheers outside and looked around for some more sheep but I couldn't find anymore, sorry." Zach smiled up at Gweniver apologetically as she stared back at him, literally speechless.

Gweniver took one more look around them, at everything he had done. She walked over to the Condenser, checking it over, confirming that it was still functioning perfectly.

"Are you okay, Gwen?" Zach asked, watching her strange behavior. "Did you find anything to eat?"

Finally snapping out of her shocked stupor, Gweniver opened her bag and handed Zach a few of the apples she had found earlier, which he gratefully accepted.

"Thanks, Gwen! These look awesome. I owe you." Zach cheered happily before munching on one of the apples.

Gweniver smiled under her mask and shook her head, "No, Zach. You really don't. And don't worry about the single bed, you can have this one. You've had a harder day today than me, you could use the rest."

Zach blinked up at her, swallowing a mouth full of apple before asking, "You sure? I mean, the beds not that small, we could probably both fit on it."

Gweniver let out a hearty laugh as she turned to her chest and started transferring the apples from the bag into the chest, "Yeah, no, I don't think so. I like my space when I'm trying to sleep. I'll just make my own bed tomorrow. Another night on the ground won't kill me."

"Are you really sure you don't want the bed, Gwen?"

"Just take the bed!" Gweniver snapped, causing Zach to stuff a huge bite of apple into his mouth, if anything just to stop himself from asking again.

_**Author's Notes!**_

_**Hey guys! Luka here dropping a new fic!"The Darkhold Chronicles" is a collab fanfic series between myself and ShadowDragonia ( ) over on DeviantART**_

_**The Darkhold Chronicles is a genderswap fanfic based around The Blackrock Chronicles**_

_**Basically, Shadow will write one chapter and then I will write the other! I will be posting both sides on here since she doesn't have a FF. So, so follow her on DA if you have one! She also made the cover art so you guys should really show her some love :3**_


	6. Chapter 6

Gweniver squinted as the sun rose over the newly built walls of their base.  
She grumbled and rolled over, landing on a very sharp piece of rock, which caused her to grumble even more. With a sigh, she gave up trying to sleep, it was no use with the sun glaring down on her anyway, and sat up. The morning mist off of the lake had creeped up around the black walls of their new home and created an eerie feeling of being trapped on an island.  
As Gweniver stared into the mist, she began to make out shapes. A flower, a tree, a crown, a lizard, and more and more. However, soon the mist began to show her shapes that chilled her. A face, all too familiar, and the vague shapes of endermen flitted around the corners of her vision.  
Shaking the images out of her head, she turned and shook the sleeping Zach, trying to wake him.  
"Come on Zach. We have a lot of work to be done."  
Zach's only response was to roll over and mutter "No, I don't like pancakes! Stop it!".  
"Zach! Come on! Wake up!" She shook his shoulder harder, but with no response. She could not understand how he could still be asleep with the brilliant sun overhead, but he seemed to be doing just fine.  
After a couple of more attempts at trying to shake him awake, and failing each time, she decided it was time for her last resort. She grasped the underside of his bed firmly with both hands and heaved it to one side. As the bed began to flip, she lost her grip and landed squarely on her butt, and on the painful shard of rock.  
The pain was worth it, however, as Zach was tumbled from his bed.  
"Ahhh!" he yelled, as he hit the ground and his bed landed on top of him. "Help! Gwen, help me! The pancakes! They have come for me!" he cried as he flailed around with the covers tangled around him.  
Gweniver couldn't help but breaking down in laughter as she watched him struggle to free himself.  
"Why are you laughing?!" Zach cried from the ground, "The pancakes are trying to eat me!"  
"It's not a pancake, Zach, it's your covers!"  
Zach stopped rolling around quite as much, but was still unable to free himself from the confines of his covery prison.  
"Gweeennn," he whined, "Help me!"  
Gweniver, who hadn't ever really stopped laughing at him, came over and pulled the covers off of his face. However, she couldn't do much more than that, because as soon as she saw his disheveled hair and wide, dazed blue eyes, the laughter took over again.  
Zach manged to pull the rest of the covers off by himself, as Gweniver sat laughing, and then turned to look at his flipped over bed.  
"What happened? Did I do that?"  
"No," Gweniver said, wiping the tears that had formed in her eyes from laughing so much, "You wouldn't wake up so I had to improvise."  
Zach pouted at her "That wasn't very nice. You scared me to death!"  
"Evil pancakes? Really Zach?"  
"Hey! I don't tell you what to dream, thank you very much!"  
"Fair enough. Anyway, now that you are up, we have a lot of things we need to do today!"  
"Are you finally going to teach me magic!" Zach asked, his blue eyes lighting up in excitement.  
Gweniver nodded and headed to the chest. "Yes, today I will be teaching you how to make a Philosophers stone!"  
"Ohhhh! That is so cool! What does it do?"  
"Basically, it is a portal crafting table. Also, it has certain properties that allow you to change the form of things. Like, take this dirt for instance, with my Philosophers stone I can change it to sand! Also, it works on mobs as well. I can change spiders into Zombies and pigs into cows or villagers or mooshrooms or..."  
"WHAT IS THAT?!" Zach exclaimed, causing Gweniver to jump.  
"What is what?" she asked, whipping around with her sword half drawn.  
"A mooshroom!" he said, his voice full of wonder.  
"Oh, it is like a cow combined with mushrooms."  
Zach lunged forward and grasped her shoulders. He leaned close to her face and whispered "Is that true?"  
Gweniver leaned away from him, unable to escape the steel-like grip of his hands. "Um yes?"  
Zach dropped to his knees in front of her. "Oh great magician! Please make me one of those magical philosophical stones so that I may meet this wonderful creature!"  
Gweniver rolled her eyes before stepping back to the chest and grabbing the things she needed to make the stone.  
"Alright," she said, moving to the crafting table, "Now, first you want to-"  
"Yeah yeah, blah blah blah magic stuff. Can I have the stone now?"  
"Zach! How are you ever going to learn magic if you don't understand how the thing you're using is made?"  
"But, but, mooshrooms." he said, giving her huge puppy dog eyes.  
Gweniver sighed and quickly made the stone. Zach let out a huge whoop and gave her a quick side hug.  
"Thanks Gwen!" he said, flashing her a wide smile "You're the best!"  
"My name is Gweniver!" she called after him, as he bounded off to go find a pig to turn into a mooshroom.  
Gweniver shook her head and sighed. With Zach running around the hill side, trying to turn things into mooshrooms, it looked like it was up to her to try and sort out some things with the house.  
She took a quick stock of all the items she had just to see what she was working with. She knew they needed a floor and a roof before anything else so she decided to focus on those two things.  
Taking a quick stock of how much time was left in the day, Gweniver decided that she would go ahead and try to finish the floor before nightfall.  
She once more shuffled through the building blocks in her bag, trying to decide what to make the floor out of.  
Interior design was not really her strong suit though, so she glanced around, trying to find Zach to ask his opinion, but he was still out trying to turn pigs into mooshrooms.  
Annoyed at once again being left alone to try and sort out the mess, she settled on marble bricks. Yet out of all the blocks Gweniver had, marble was one she was lacking.  
Gweniver wasn't sure where to even find marble and couldn't remember seeing any on the way to the hill or in the short time they had spent exploring it, so she picked a random direction and started walking.  
She climbed up the hill and began searching for any ravines that she thought the marble might be in. The climb was long and when she reached the top, she couldn't see anywhere that looked like it might have marble in it.  
Gweniver trudged along the side of the hill, when suddenly, the rocks gave way from underneath her, causing her to skid down the side and land on her already sore behind.  
With a small curse, the mage stood up and, after dusting herself off, began to search again.  
The fall seemed to be a premonition of the rest of the day, however, and soon the sun was beginning to travel down towards the edge of the sky without Gweniver finding any marble. The mage was hot and tired and ready to go home. Her feet hurt from walking all day and she just knew that Zach was still running around back at the base without a care in the world.  
"Well, if he gets to have the whole day off, I should at least get to enjoy the evening!" She thought and, with a huff she began to head back home, muttering to herself about how she would just use something else until she could find the marble.  
However, almost as soon as she turned around, she ran straight into a cave filled with marble.  
Gweniver stared at the cave with equal parts disbelief and hate before rolling her eyes and collecting the marble.  
Her dark-matter pickaxe would have made short work of it, but it turned out that it did the job a little too well. The first couple of pieces she tried to mine simply broke into small unusable bits and she had to start on a whole new piece.  
After a few tries, she got it pretty much down and was able to collection enough so that she could head home.  
Her bad mood only increased as she made her way home. She was tired and her back ached from sleeping on the hard ground the night before and annoyed that Zach had done almost nothing since they had started working together.  
Once she stumbled in the door, she threw the marble brick into the condenser and set to work.  
She laid the marble out in clear and even lines, making sure it was all placed in a pattern. As she worked, she saw Zach wounder up to the door.  
He looked so crestfallen that she had to ask "No luck with the mooshrooms then?"  
"No, your stupid stone doesn't work."  
"Hey! It's not my fault that you didn't listen when I was trying to tell you how to use it!"  
"I did too! Kind of. Anyway, if you're sure you know how to use it, you try!"  
"Fine!" Gweniver snapped, "I will!" With that, she stormed past him and out onto the hill.  
She quickly located a pig on the top of the hill behind their base and stared it down.  
She called upon the magic within her, as well as the stones own magic, and willed the animal to change shape.  
With the small flash, the pig changed into a cow. Zach, who was standing off to one side, lifted an eye brow at her.  
Feeling even more annoyed now, she willed the animal to change shape once more. This time, the cow changed into a sheep.  
"Ugh!" with a final flash, the sheep changed into a mooshroom.  
"There," she said proudly, turning to Zach. "See, I knew I could do it."  
Zach slowly walked up to the pinkish creature and patted its head gently. It mooed in response and rubbed its head against his hand.  
Zach turned around and smiled so widely at Gweniver that she could barely see his blue eyes. He then rushed up to her and scooped her into a twirl hug.  
"Thank you so much Gwen! You are really the best."  
Gweniver felt her heart give an uneven thump that came from the feeling of being swung around in the air and grasped onto his arms so that she wouldn't fly away.  
When he finished swinging her around, he gave her a big squeeze. Gweniver found her face shoved into his chest, which smelled faintly of something sweet, before he released her and stepped back.  
She fixed her face mask absentmindedly, secretly happy that she had made him smile, and said.  
"There, now you have your mooshroom. Can you come help me finish this floor now?"  
"Sure!" he said, smiling at her once more before rushing off to grab some marble.

_**Author's Notes!**_

_**Hey guys! Luka here dropping a new fic!"The Darkhold Chronicles" is a collab fanfic series between myself and ShadowDragonia ( ) over on DeviantART**_

_**The Darkhold Chronicles is a genderswap fanfic based around The Blackrock Chronicles**_

_**Basically, Shadow will write one chapter and then I will write the other! I will be posting both sides on here since she doesn't have a FF. So, so follow her on DA if you have one! She also made the cover art so you should really show her some love :3**_


	7. Chapter 7

Gweniver turned over in her sleep, her face pressing into the soft pillow below as a sweet aroma rushed into her nose. Sighing softly to herself, she nuzzled into the pillow a bit more before reality finally struck, causing the mage to whip around and prop herself upright on the bed. Gweniver quickly scanned the surrounding area in a panic, becoming increasingly confused as she realized she was alone. She took another moment, trying to sort her memories in her head.

Eventually, Gweniver concluded that she clearly remembered falling asleep on the ground last night after she and Zach had finished the floor, which made her current situation very confusing.

Throwing her legs off the edge of the bed, Gweniver stood and gathered her sword and magical bag, strapping both around her waist with her belt before heading towards the door.

As she stepped through the front door, Gweniver instantly noticed a path of sand starting at the entrance way and leading around the edge of their Basalt walls. Easily guessing where the path had come from, she followed the sand to the corner of their home. As she turned the corner she spotting a new structure on the hill along with a familiar figure next to the anomaly.

"Zach!" Gweniver called, while rushing up the hill towards the red head.

"Mornin, Gwen!"

"Gweniver!" She corrected before looking over the strange structure, "What is this?"

"It's a pen, or it's supposed to be." Zach admitted, scratching the back of his head a bit before spinning around to face the pen, his wide smile plastered on his face, "It's for Duke and Sally! Gotta keep them safe from those nasty spiders and slimy slimes and creepy creepers and-"

"I get it." Gweniver cut him off. She inspected the pen for a second longer before finally catching what he had said and asked, "Who's Duke and Sally?"

Zach opened his mouth as if to answer her but just as quickly closed it before looking around the area. Finally spotting what he was searching for, Zach quickly grabbed Gweniver by the wrist and dragged her behind the pen.

"That's Duke and that's Sally." Zach explained happily while pointing down towards two Mooshrooms that were currently munching on some grass.

"There's two now?"

"Yup!" Zach pulled out his Philosopher's stone, smiling proudly at Gweniver, "I think I finally figured this thing out. Took a lot of tries, but I finally got a friend for Duke. I didn't want him to be too lonely."

"Oh...good job, Zach." Gweniver admitted, smiling a bit under her mask as his eyes lit up from the slight praise. Though the sudden remembrance of her situation this morning forced her to ask a question she was admittedly a bit nervous to hear an answer to.

"Um, Zach? I...when..." She paused for a moment, unsure of the right words, finally just forcing out the question. "Zach, we didn't sleep together did we?"

"W-what?!"

"I didn't...That didn't come out right!" Gweniver shook her head, a bit flustered by her poor choice of words, thankful now more than ever for her face mask as she felt her cheeks growing warmer.

"What I meant was, I woke up in the bed this morning, but I clearly remember falling asleep on the floor. So as the only other person here, I assume you know why I was in the bed?" She asked, relieved to see Zach's awkwardness slip away as he began to laugh.

"Why didn't you just say that?" Zach asked, still laughing a bit before smiling at her, "I woke up really early this morning. So, since I wasn't using the bed anymore, I picked you up and put you on it. I figured it would be better than the floor."

"Oh, fair enough. That makes sense. Um, you just...keep having fun with this. I'm going to head back inside." Gweniver slid away from Zach, almost tripping over her own feet as she went.

"Are you okay, Gwen?" Zach called after her.

"Yes!" She yelled back, "I'm fine. I just remembered... I'm just going to go do...some magic stuff! Nothing big, you wouldn't be interested!" She raced down the sand path and out of sight before he could question further.

Slamming the front door behind her, Gweniver leaned against the inner wall of their home, staring up at the sky before releasing a low groan and shaking her head.

"That was so stupid!" She snapped at herself while throwing her hands to her sides and stomping over towards their lay out of supplies.

Gweniver sat next to her prized Condenser while rummaging through her bag once more, mumbling to herself, "So stupid, why did I even say that? More to the point, why did I react like that?!"

She shook her head once more in a desperate attempt to clear her thoughts before finally finding the object she was searching for in her bag and pulling out a large flat tablet.

"Oh, I missed you, Transmutation Tablet. Hopefully Zach doesn't break you." She gently laid the tablet on the ground next to the Condenser as well as a few iron bars from her bag and a handful of feathers.

"Right, time to get to work on this."

"Duke? Where'd you go?" Zach called for his missing Mooshroom as he walked along the small valley behind the animal pen.

Pouting a bit, Zach turned to the second Mooshroom and asked, "Sally, did you see which way he went? ...why am I asking you? You're a Mooshroom. Mooshrooms don't talk... I wonder if there are any Mushrooms around that saw where he went..."

Zach continued along the valley, stopping only to wipe what felt like a branch out of his hair. Though as quickly as he reached up to remove the twig, he realized there was nothing there, he also realized he was no where near a tree.

More curious than annoyed now, Zach turned to see if there was anything above that could have disturbed his hair and instantly stumbled backwards, falling onto the ground, his eyes locked onto Gweniver's laughing form hovering in the sky above him.

"Hi, Zach." Gweniver greeted him as she continued to giggle at his confused reactions.

"You...sky...hair...huh?"

"Magic ring." Gweniver answered, holding up her hand with the glowing ring for him to see.

"I...you...that..." Zach suddenly jumped up and raced forward to stand under her, still staring up at the ring. "You said you were doing boring magic stuff! That's not boring! I want a magic flying ring thing too!"

Gweniver smirked under her mask before crossing her arms, "Well I would have taught you how to make your own, but you barely paid any attention when I made the philosopher's stone for you. You can't have cool magical things if you're not going to pay attention to how they're made and how to properly use them."

"But, Gwen!" Zach whined, while pouting up at her.

"Gweniver!"

"Please, Gwen!" He begged, staring up at her with pleading eyes.

Gweniver rolled her eyes before pulling a second ring out of the bag around her waist, holding it high above Zach's head as he tried to reach for it.

"Not yet!" She snapped at him and pulled out a second item from her bag, a yellow sphere with white spikes. "This is a Klein Star, Zach. It's a portable energy source. This Klein Star will supply you with the energy you'll need to power this ring as well as any other magical objects I may eventually make for you. You need to make sure you always have your Klein Star and that it is always charged with energy. I'll show you how to charge it later, it requires my Transmutation Tablet back inside, but for now I have already charged the Klein Star so you should be fine for awhile...How much of that did you understand?"

"That was a lot of words, Gwen." Zach admitted, grinning a bit as Gweniver groaned. "Klein Star good, portable battery, charges cool stuff, needs recharging, you'll show later. That it?"

"Close enough..." Gweniver sighed as she landed next to Zach, handing him the Klein Star and the ring which he quickly slid onto one of his fingers. "Now to use the ring, you have to focus the energy from the Klein Star into the ring and..."

Gweniver jumped back as Zach leaped up into the air, hovering a bit chaotically at first but quickly finding his balance in the air, eventually flying circles around the shocked mage.

"This is amazing, Gwen!" Zach cheered excitedly before reaching down and grabbing Gweniver by the wrist, lifting her up into the air with him. "We can fly! How cool is this?"

"Yes, I know." Gweniver responded, a bit annoyed by the constant circles he was forcing her to fly in, though admittedly a bit happy to see him having as much fun as she had had when she made her first flying ring.

"How high can we go?" Zach suddenly asked, stopping mid-air and causing Gweniver to bump into him.

Gweniver pushed herself away before answering, "Fairly high, as high as you want to go I guess. Just make sure your Klein Star is always charged before going too high. As long as the ring is powered, you shouldn't be harmed if you fall from a high distance, but if the ring is not powered..."

"Ring is powered, lets go!" Zach grabbed Gweniver's wrist once more as he dragged her high into the sky.

The two flew up quite a ways before Zach eventually stopped. His eyes wide as he looked out onto the surrounding scenery before looking up at the bright stars above them. He turned to Gweniver, his smile wider than ever before, if that was even possible.

"This is amazing, Gwen! It's like we're in Space! It's so cool!" Zach quickly flew over to Gweniver, wrapping his arms around her and hugging tightly, "Thank you so much, Gwen!"

Gweniver squirmed in his grip for only a second before sighing in defeat and gently hugging him back, "You're welcome, Zach."

_**Author's Notes!**_

_**Hey guys! Luka here dropping a new fic!"The Darkhold Chronicles" is a collab fanfic series between myself and ShadowDragonia ( ) over on DeviantART**_

The Darkhold Chronicles is a genderswap fanfic based around The Blackrock Chronicles

_**Basically, Shadow will write one chapter and then I will write the other! I will be posting both sides on here since she doesn't have a FF. So, so follow her on DA if you have one! She also made the cover art so you should really show her some love :3**_


	8. Chapter 8

Once they touched back down, Gweniver had moved swiftly on to the next matter of business, tucking away her feelings from the hug to be analyzed later.

"Now then, Zach, it is time I taught you how to use the Transmutation tablet."

Zach, who had been showing off his new flying ability to the stunned mooshroom, turned around and flew over to Gweniver.

"Can we do it later? I want to go look for another mooshroom to be friends with Duke and Sally!"

Gweniver reached up with her hand and plucked the Klein star out from where it was poking out from the flap of Zach's bag.

Instantly, the ring on his finger lost its faint glow and he plummeted down to the ground a few feet below, landing smack on his face.

Gweniver couldn't help laughing as he scrambled up, his mouth full of grass.

"Gwean!" He sputtered, as he coughed up grass and dirt, "Woat yo du dat fur?"

"To show you what would happen if your Klein star ran out of energy while you were flying! You would fall like a bird with no wings and, even though that little fall didn't hurt you, if you fell from higher up it really could. Do you understand?"

He looked down at the ground sheepishly "I guess, but flying is just so cool…"

She sighed and mumbled, "It will only take a minute and then you can go back to flying around."

His head snapped up and his eyes lit up once more.

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course-"

"Alright!" he said cutting her off and grabbing her arm "Teach me all about the magic stuff!"

She sighed but then led him into the walls of their base.

"Right," she said, shuffling through her bag and pulling out some red stone.

"Basically, the transmutation tablet works with EE. It takes the power out of something and inserts that power into the star. The more EE something has, the less of it you need to charge up your Klein star. Luckily, we can pretty much make an infinite amount of anything you need so you don't have to worry about running out of things. Just make sure you always keep one of the items you use or it will be a pain to go out and find more, ok?"

Zach nodded "EG something, Klein star is a battery, don't run out of redstone."

Gweniver sighed "Yes, that is basically it. So, here. Go ahead and put your Klein star in the middle there and then put red stone next to it."

Zach did as he was told and flinched as the redstone disappeared in a bright flash.

"Did it work?" he asked, hesitantly lifting up the Kline star.

"Yes! It worked just fine. Now you know how to charge your Klein star so we don't have to worry about that. Just make sure to keep it charged at all times or else…"

"I eat dirt"

"Or worse"

"Or worse" he nodded and then grinned at her "Are we done now?"

Gweniver sighed and waved him away with her hand, "Go on, you useless thing."

"Thanks Gwen!" he said and soared off to the mooshrooms.

She shook her head, and looked around, trying to decide on what to do next.

She supposed the next thing to do would be to go ahead and plan out, at least roughly, where the rooms on the first floor would go. She quickly made a huge amount of basalt bricks and set about planning the rooms.

She tried to make them as symmetrical as possible and was half way done with the plotting when she heard a massive scream.

"ZACH!" She cried, leaping up from placing the bricks. "Zach?!"

The only response was more screaming.

Panic surged through her veins, turning her blood to ice. Had they found them already? She was sure she hadn't left a trail for them to follow? The thoughts ripped through her head as she unsheathed Super Jim and dashed through the door to where the screams were coming from.

She whipped around the corner, half expecting to see Zach running around with some sort of blade sticking out of him. Yet, what she saw… nothing?

Zach was running around, screaming at the top of lungs but Gweinver couldn't see anything that could be causing him that much alarm.

"Zach?!" She cried, her eyes still roaming for the cause of his alarm "What is going on?"

"IT'S ON MY HEAD!" He screamed

Her eyes snapped to his head where she saw a very strange sight. Clinging to his hair, was a small green thing that looked sort of like a lizard.

"Zach, calm down. It's just a lizard. Come here and-"

"IT HURT ME!" With that, he dropped to the ground and began rolling around, trying to dislodge the lizard.

Gweniver sighed and walked over to him. She then bent down next to the writhing boy on the ground and plucked the lizard off of his head.

The small thing was very strange looking. It had winged arms and legs and what looked like a small sword belt around its middle. She had bent down to take a closer look when-

"Ouch!" she cried, her fingers reflexively opening around the small creature as a sharp pain shot up her hand.

The little lizard glided down to the ground and raced off into the woods.

Zach, who had somewhat recovered at that point, raised his head and looked at Gweniver.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she said, inspecting the small cut on the inside of her hand "What was that thing and how did it get on your head?"

"Well, I was just flying around, and I might have flown under a tree and as I was going under, that thing leapt out of nowhere and landed on me! It cut me with something, probably the same thing that it cut you with. I don't know what it is! I'm scared Gwen!"

"My name is- well whatever. We have bigger problems at hand. I'm not sure what that thing is, but I know that we are going to find out!"

"But why try to find that the thing that hurt us?"

"Because I want to know what it is. Also, if it is hostile to us, we need to get rid of it."

"Oh,"

"Right, so first things first, we need some armor."

"Ohhhh, I can have something totally awesome, Gwen?!"

"Well, I mean dark matter is pretty cool I guess."

"Alright! Let's do it!"

Gweniver watched in amazement as her apprentice scampered away, totally unfazed by the fact that he had been attacked by a small winged raptor just moments before.

He was waiting for her by the condenser when she arrived, and she could almost imagine a red-dog tail wagging from his backside.

"So, where do we get this black matter stuff?" he asked, leaning over her shoulder as she retrieved the materials she needed from the chest.

"Well, it is Dark Matter first off, and second off, I've had the condenser making some for a while now so we have lots!"

She quickly assembled the correct amount of dark matter Zach would need to make the armor and tossed it to him.

"Here," she said, as he fumbled to catch it. "Go ahead and put those in the normal slots you would if you were crafting iron armor. You do know how to do that, right?"

"Um, sure!" He said in a way that made her doubt him even more.

He did manage to it, however, and shortly, he was completely decked out in black armor.

He glanced down at him self and then pulled out his sword, flashing a smile in to himself in its refection.

"Hey good lookin', what's cookin?" he said, winking at himself.

"If you are done playing," Gweniver interrupted, pulling on her red matter gloves, "We can go now."

"Sure Gwen just let me- What is that!" he cried, pointing to her armor.

"What? This is red matter armor."

"What is red matter? Is it cooler than dark matter?" Zach asked, still gazing at her armor in fascination.

"Well, it is more powerful so I guess?"

"Why don't I have red matter and you do?"

"Because I am the teacher and you are the student! Now then-" she said, cutting the boy off from arguing with her anymore, "Are you ready to go find this lizard thing."

"Oh right! Lizard-thing-man is going to get what's coming to him!" Zach said, rising his sword in a valiant salute.

"Right, well here we go!"

_**Author's Notes!**_

_**Hey guys! Luka here dropping a new fic!"The Darkhold Chronicles" is a collab fanfic series between myself and ShadowDragonia ( ) over on DeviantART**_

The Darkhold Chronicles is a genderswap fanfic based around The Blackrock Chronicles

_**Basically, Shadow will write one chapter and then I will write the other! I will be posting both sides on here since she doesn't have a FF. So, so follow her on DA if you have one! She also made the cover art so you should really show her some love :3**_


End file.
